


Now and Then

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Chaptered, Dark Past, I'm not even sure why i wrote this, M/M, Who Knows?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas walked into his AP Psychology class on the first day of his senior year not really expecting much. Just the usual first day introductions, which would be considerably short as there were only eight students in the class counting himself. Which wasn't the least bit surprising since it was a small town and a college level course. What he wasn't expecting was that he was going to be hated by nearly all of the class without even having spoken a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So I'd like to start off by saying: Unbeta'd. And second: I'm sorry I have no idea why I'm writing this. I started it at 2 a.m. on a whim so it's probably crap, but I do intend to finish it regardless if its terrible and even if I'm the only one reading X'D Thanks if you do read it though!(: Update soon. Have a great day c:

Thomas walked into his AP Psychology class on the first day of his senior year not really expecting much. Just the usual first day introductions, which would be considerably short as there were only eight students in the class counting himself. Which wasn’t the least bit surprising since it was a small town and a college level course. What he wasn't expecting was that he was going to be hated by nearly all of the class without even having spoken a word.

The only people who didn't turn to glare at him were his best friend Minho, and a young chubby boy he'd heard about. A supposed genius that had skipped two grades and just moved here who would be graduating with his class this year. Thomas shrunk back trying to figure out who the others were and why he was getting death glares.

Glancing around there was a really beautiful girl with raven hair and light blue eyes, a taller bald dark skinned guy, another guy with the strangest eyebrows that oddly worked with his face, a girl with dark brown hair, and a smaller but fierce looking guy with golden hair that made his nearly black eyes pop. He'd seen them all around but had never really talked to any of them except maybe the blonde. He looked oddly familiar.

Collective groans went around the room when he started walking in instead of turning around. Maybe they'd hoped for an odd numbered class? Though that'd be weird... He felt his eye brows furrow. They still hadn't stopped glaring. Did he actually look terrible and his sister having lied to him? He glanced down towards his black T-Shirt. He also had an undone maroon plaid button up on and dark grey skinny jeans. Maybe they didn’t like skinny jeans on guys?

"Hey Minho..." The brunette mumbled sitting next to his best friend towards the middle of the small class room feeling self-conscious. The room only had four tables two in the front and two sat directly behind those. 

"Hey man. I'd hate to accuse you of anything but what did you do to get this much hate?" The Asian joked loudly hoping to lighten the mood. It didn’t really work out well, if anything it made the tension even worse.

"I have no idea." The teen honestly didn't. He'd only just shown up for class. He couldn't've made that bad a first impression in mere seconds could he? His head snapped up when he heard a snort. Looking around he guessed it must've come from the blonde sitting in the top corner of the tables if the eye roll was anything to go by. 

The rest of his group had created a sort of barrier between the other three students and the blonde who sat the farthest possible distance from Thomas. His friends sat on all of his sides and the intimidating guy with the interesting eyebrows sat closest to Thomas. And boy if looks could kill he wouldn’t be six feet under but fifty feet below. Talk about over kill.

"What I can't have made that bad a first impression! I mean I only just walked in the room." Thomas said accusingly at the blonde beauty across the room. He'd only just realized how cute he really was, his face all scrunched up and what not. The white short sleeved button up, tan chinos, and white converse really suited him as well.

"Don't talk to him you prick." The girl with blue eyes snapped with a hateful sneer on her face. It was very unattractive and horribly terrifying as well.

"Excuse me? I can talk to anyone I want to, thank you very much." He said defensively. He literally hadn’t met any of these people and he'd already managed to get on all of their bad sides.

"Oh my god. He doesn't even remember." The blonde spoke in an incredulous tone. He had a light British accent that surprisingly went with him perfectly. Thomas smiled at him despite the hate he felt rolling off the others but then realized what the other had said.

Before he could ask what he supposedly didn't remember the teacher walked in apologizing for his tardiness.

"Alright class I see you've already sat yourselves but I'm sorry you know that's not how this works. The school has a strict seating policy and you all know it. Except you Mr... " The teacher, Mr. Tate, trailed off looking down at a piece of paper in his hands. "Davis! I know you skipped a few grades and just moved to the area. So on behalf of us all, welcome to the Maze Academy!" The chubbier boy looked up after being addressed and smiled saying thank you.

"This being one of the toughest classes in the school I'd hoped you would be smart enough to put yourself in alphabetical order. Which I know you all are capable of so I won't be doing it. Stand up and introduce yourselves, tell us what you like to be called. Then tell us something about yourself. And finally stand at the front of the class and sort yourselves. Starting with you." Mr. Tate pointed at the blonde.

He only sighed and stood up taking his binder with him. The Brit looked straight into Thomas's eyes and said, "I'm Newt Isaacs. Don't ever call me Isaac... And I hate Thomas Greenie."

 

The class erupted in laughter from his group of friends, nodding their agreement.

"Now Mr. Isaacs. I don't think that's an appropriate thing to say." Newt only shrugged leaning back against the white board on one leg.

Next the darker guy stood up and took his place next to Newt. "My name is Albert Eins. Call me Alby. I also hate Thomas but since that was already said, I'm StuCo President." Mr. Tate made a tsk noise but didn’t do much else. Maybe thinking it was a joke.

Next the black haired girl stood up. "My name is Teresa Motes. Call me Teresa, except you.” She stopped and pointed towards Thomas. “Don't talk to me, cuz you guessed it! I hate you too. And I'm a kick boxer. Keep that in mind." Teresa was looking directly into Thomas's large amber eyes as she said the last part. It sounded like a threat, and not even knowing the girl he knew it was intended as one.

The pattern continued. Going down the list, there was Gally Leon who hated Thomas but loved wood shop, Brenda Dolly who also hated the brunette (surprise right) but loved art. The only people who didn’t hate him were Minho (Galvin) who only said he was the track team leader, and Charles Davis who said to call him Chuck who made the joke he didn't know Thomas enough to hate him and said he had the same IQ as Einstein.

The last person was Thomas himself who was dreading going up. He sighed and stood, going to stand between Newt and Minho. Newt put as much space as he could between himself and Thomas as he could.

"I'm Thomas Greenie but it looks like everyone knows that. Call me Thomas or Tom." He shrugged looking down at the floor. He'd never felt as bad about himself as he did right then, never so hated. And he didn’t even have a clue as to why, but he was starting to have a guess.

"Tell us something about yourself Thomas." Mr. Tate said softly and sympathetically.

The brunette sighed again already wishing the school year was over. "Well one thing about me is I'm apparently the most hated person in the school as I’ve just been informed." The blonde snorted again and nodded.

"Uh not exactly how I imagined this going but I'm Mr. Tate, and I like long walks on the beach." The professor tried to joke with them. No one was in the mood to laugh though, the tension was nearly palpable.

"Anyways… Mr. Davis at the first table there with Mrs. Dolly. Next to them will be Mr. Eins and Galvins. Then, oh great… Next to them Mr. Greenie and Isaacs will sit. And finally Mr. Leon and Mrs. Motes at the back corner table. " 

Everyone stood around not really moving. The person who seemingly hated him most was apparently going to be his lab partner for the year. The school policy stated that unless under dire circumstances everyone must sit in alphabetical order because it was easier in times of emergency. No one really understood the logic, but it’d never been such a problem as it was then.

"Um I'll trade places with Newt if you'd like Mr. Tate." Minho offered quietly. His only reply was an exhausted sigh. It'd only been five minutes and the middle aged teacher already looked done with the class.

"You know that's not allowed. And quite frankly I think they may need the year to get over whatever issues they're having. The first project should be interesting. Now please sit." When no one moved the man raised his voice slightly telling them to do as they were told. Everyone awkwardly shuffled around the room to their allotted seats, even Chuck seemed to cringe from the strain in the environment and he knew the least about whatever was going on probably. Actually he was in a tie with Thomas.

"To get into the swing of things I planned to do a partner project. Or more of an evaluation if you will. You're going to talk with your partner and learn their past and write a paper on the others experiences and make connections to their present day behavior. For example maybe there mom is a clean freak so they themselves are explicitly tidy. Or maybe someone close passed away from lung cancer so they despise smoking and subconsciously distance themselves from it and have no friends that smoke. You know that kind of thing. Simple and to the point. You have a week. I expect MLA format and for no murders to occur. You may start. " Mr. Tate sat down with a humph trying to figure out what'd he just done. Hopefully he'd still have eight students by the end of the week.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas had an excuse for what he did in the past, but did that excuse what he was doing now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little secret, this was written at 2 a.m. while I was sick and taking NyQuil so I honestly have no clue where this was supposed to go because I posted it then passed out for close to 24 hours. But I'll try to finish this XD 
> 
> Unbeta'd

Thomas silently turned towards Newt only to suddenly jerk back, his eye on fire and his nose bleeding.

"What the hell?" He yelled standing up trying not let any blood get on his pullover or jeans. Newt only grinned and stood up heading towards the door.

"I've wanted to do that for two bloody years. And yeah I know. I'm going to the principals.“ Newt started off speaking to the bleeding teen he'd sucker punched but had turned to the bewildered teacher soon after. As he walked past Teresa she stuck her hand up for a high five.

**** 

Later that day at lunch Minho bought Thomas an ice cream cup. Not for eating but because his eye was puffing up rather badly still.

The bruised brunette hissed when it made contact, dropping the ice pack the nurse had handed to him hours ago. "Thanks Minho.”

"Okay Thomas. You've gotta be honest what did you do? I've asked around and nobody knows what I'm talking about. Apparently their group is pretty tight knit and they don't really let anyone else in. And Teresa and Brenda are together, which is hot but sad. That's all I caught. So spill." Minho said eating his sandwich in front of his best friend and Chuck who had been invited to eat with their group. The group mostly being made up the Track Team who Minho and Thomas were the captain and co-captain of.

“That's just it I honestly don't know. I don't remember meeting any of them. I'm worried I might've done something during... Then." Thomas had had a really hard time two years ago when his mom had died from breast cancer. He hadn't been sober from the summer before freshman year to late into his sophomore year. He'd constantly been on two or three drugs at once and always had a drink on him. It was a surprise he hadn't ODed or offed himself. His dad wasn't as lucky and had died in a drunk driving incident, which had also fatally injured a couple.

Thomas's sister had moved back in and started taking care of Thomas after both parents had died. She made him sober up saying their mom would've wanted better and would be disappointed in him. It did the trick, but not without Minho's help. The Asian had never given up on his best friend even though at times it seemed totally useless.

Thomas didn't really remember anything from the year and half more than the occasional period between when he could get drugs or not. Which was really rare considering he had a drug dealer boyfriend, Aris, at the time.

Once in a while he'd run into people he apparently had met from then and had no clue who they were. Including people who wanted to fight him for undisclosed reasons and more than a few girls who cried saying he'd never called them.

"Oh. That would make sense I guess..." Minho nodded not really wanting to go into detail with Chuck around. "I just hope it wasn't anything too terrible. " Minho was referencing the time someone had accused him of raping them. Which he knew he hadn't done because no matter how drunk or high he was he'd never lay a hand on someone sexually when they didn't want it. He had disproved that girl who ended up saying they had consensual sex but he'd snuck out during the night so she was just really upset when she saw him.

"I have a feeling it was pretty bad..." He said glancing over at the table that held the five students and more specifically Newt.

****

“I can't believe you're stuck with him! Just when you were almost over it! Gah the luck! Do you want me to kill him? I can make it look like an accident. I really can." Teresa was rambling to the blonde who hadn't spoken the entire lunch. She was wrong. He'd never been over it. Not even close. But he'd finally been able to at least close the door to the memory in his mind.

It's like he'd been stuck in a storm for over two years. Like it was raining violently around him and he sometimes felt like the water was drowning him. Then he'd finally gotten an umbrella, letting him mostly escape the storm. But then Thomas had come back like a hurricane wind and ripped what little safety he'd had from him.

Seeing that stupid fucks face after all this time had made him hate him all the more. And he felt himself slowly getting drenched again,

He missed them so much…

****

The next day was no different except that Newt didn't punch Thomas in the face. He went straight for where it hurts, kicking him in the balls quickly and said, "I hope you never reproduce with your asshole genes." Then walked out yet again with no prompting from Mr. Tate, while Thomas lay whimpering on the floor.

The third day wasn't much better, except Newt didn't physically hurt Thomas. He couldn't without getting suspended, or so Mr. Tate had said. But he was emotionally trying to tear the other too shreds. "You're so pathetic no one will ever love someone like you." That kind of thing.

Although Thomas never showed any emotion to Newt, he was getting really upset because he knew he was right. No one would ever love a pathetic excuse of a person like him. No one ever could because he himself knew he’d never amount to anything, he’d always be inadequate at everything he did.

"I bet your mom is ashamed of having a son like you." Newt whispered while doodling in his notebook not even looking at the intended target of his words. His doodle kind of resembled a dragon, if you squinted and turned your head enough that is. But then he was dragged from his chair and thrown across the small room.

"Don't you ever talk about my mom. You don't know shit Isaacs." Thomas had grabbed Newt by the shirt and gotten very close to the blondes face. Newt involuntarily flinched backwards under the brunette’s harsh gaze. Thomas threw him down again and slammed his combat boot clad foot into Newt’s stomach where an audible crack emitted.

Alby rushed over attempting to help his friend up, but soon realized it was futile. Newt couldn’t breathe let alone stand, his chest was aching. He literally couldn’t get any oxygen into his lungs because every gasp sent a new wave of pain down his body causing him to sob. Well sob as much as he could without shaking.

"Mr. Isaacs! Someone call 911!" Mr. Tate partially yelled striding over to the distraught pain riddled teen that lay gasping on the floor between tables.

Minho glanced around the room and sighed before doing a little hop and seemingly sprinting after his friend. Mr. Tate just waved one of his hands when he saw the Asian leave. He was more focused on trying to give Newt pregnancy breathing tips hoping to ease the boy’s pain. It wasn’t working.

****

"Thomas! Thomas stop running! Stop!" Minho was chasing his friend off the school grounds towards the park they used to go to just down the street. Thomas had always gone there when he was upset, so it was barely surprising when Minho saw him running in that direction.

"Look I'm sure he didn't mean whatever he said. He probably didn't know about what'd happened. We can talk to the Principal tomorrow and demand a seating change. But did you really have to kick him so hard? “Minho gasped after he finally had caught up to the other boy.

Thomas turned towards his best friend who immediately hugged him after seeing his tears. "I miss them so much Minho. She didn't deserve to die. It should've been me. It should've been me." His sentences were split because he'd started sobbing into the shorter boys shoulder.

"No don't say that. You're wonderful and amazing. And you know your mom wouldn't have wanted that no matter what. She loves you, you know she does." Minho tried counseling his friend and started to lead him to a swing. But Thomas took off again; he couldn’t take Minho’s pity.

He hadn’t meant to hurt Newt like that; he never wanted to hurt anyone period. Regardless of what was said or done but his mom probably didn’t love him. Where ever she was, she was probably ashamed. Ashamed of her ex-drug addict son. And that’s what hurt the most.

A few hours later Thomas finally stopped running knowing he'd lost Minho a long time ago. He glanced around knowing exactly where he'd ended up. A small, normal, all American house, with a little white picket fence, and wrap around porch. The whole nine yards. Who would guess what was behind the doors was all but normal?

He knocked on the door and waited hoping he hadn't moved. Thomas didn't know what he'd do if he had. But it eventually opened to reveal a dark haired boy with short brown hair much like Thomas's own.

"Aris..."


End file.
